


Raelle's sick angel

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [28]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Motherland fort salem - Freeform, One Shot, Raylla, Remedy, Short One Shot, Soup, pride month, short but sweet, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: (here's to make up for missing 6-28 on 6-28)Raelle takes care of her sick baby.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Kudos: 52





	Raelle's sick angel

**Author's Note:**

> Happy day 28+29

One day during their drills, Anacostia came to get Raelle.

"Collar, I need to speak with you." she said, Raelle jogged over.

"What's going on?" Raelle asked. 

"Private Ramshorn is not feeling so well, she has requested to see you." Anacostia told her.

"What?" Raelle grew worried almost immediately. "is she okay?"

"All I know is she wants to see you, you're free to go." Anacostia told her.

"Yes ma'am, thank you." Raelle told her as she jogged to Scylla's room. She knocked on the door, "Scylla?"

She heard a cough, "it's open." said a voice. Raelle opened the door, and entered the room. 

"Hey, babe, are you okay?" Raelle asked as she walked over and sat next to Scylla on her bed. 

Scylla coughed again, "no," she replied, "my head is hot and my stomach hurts."

"aw, my poor baby," Raelle said with a pout, "want me to help you feel better?" 

"Yes please." Scylla replied, pouting as well. "I hate feeling sick."

"Well, lucky for you, your girlfriend has the perfect remedy for an upset tummy." Raelle smiled. "I'll be right back, okay?"

"Nooo," Scylla pouted,"don't leave me and my sad tummy."

"I'll be back cutie pie," Raelle said softly, chuckling softly and pecking Scylla's cheek. Raelle left and came back within 5 minutes. "I'm back baby," 

"Oh good," Scylla smiled. Raelle helped Scylla sit up and Raelle gave her a glass.

"This is my mom's old remedy she'd use when my tummy hurt. this should help you." Raelle told her, "drink."

Scylla took a sip and then a few more sips. then she finished, "thanks."

"Good! now for the best part." Raelle replied.

"oh yeah?" Scylla asked, smiling, "what's that?"

"cuddles, and lots of them." Raelle told her. 

**Author's Note:**

> you're so loved


End file.
